


sick as a dog

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Oogami, I’m coming in,” Adonis announced, pushing the door open just as Koga pulled it from the other side. He let out a small gasp of surprise as Koga came into view, “Sorry for intruding.” Normally he wouldn’t do such a thing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Koga was sick, and over the phone he sounded terribly weak and in need of protection.





	sick as a dog

“Oogami, I’m coming in,” Adonis announced, pushing the door open just as Koga pulled it from the other side. He let out a small gasp of surprise as Koga came into view, “Sorry for intruding.” Normally he wouldn’t do such a thing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Koga was sick, and over the phone he sounded terribly weak and in need of protection.

“You’d’a come like it or not,” Koga says, stuffy nose changing his voice, “What’re you gonna do now that yer here?” He sneezed, back arching as he expelled whatever was clogging up his nose onto his sleeve. It was probably for the better that Adonis was wearing a face mask.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Adonis stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was already taking off his shoes, setting them in the small entryway as his sock-clad feet stepped into Koga’s apartment.

Koga huffed, stepping back as Adonis entered, “You don’t hafta’ do that. I told you I’m doin just fine with Leon.” He took Adonis to his bedroom (his apartment was only one room anyway), impatiently sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Isn’t that your dog?” Adonis asked innocently, setting down the bag he brought with him. It was full of vitamin water, protein drinks, medication, and other things he bought on the way there.

Koga coughed, clearly offended at the comment, “Leon’s doin’ a damn good job, we ain’t partners for nothin!” As if on cue, the dog skittered out from under Koga’s bed, bounding up and trying to join the boys on the plush surface. Koga helped him up, Adonis watching him scoop the dog into his arms. Koga rubbed his dripping nose on his shoulder, in preparation for shoving his face into the soft fur of Leon’s neck. He let his eyes close, rolling on his side with Leon in his arms. He was just about to fall asleep like that, guest forgotten, when Adonis spoke up.

“Have you eaten today?”

“Huh?” Koga rubbed his eyes, Leon wiggling out of his grasp as he let out a loud sneeze, “I had some chips earlier.”

“Why would you eat something so unhealthy?” Adonis seemed genuinely concerned. “You need to build up your strength.”

“Look, I had them beside my bed and I ate them, you think I’m seriously gonna leave my apartment?” Koga argued, scowling at the other boy, trying to look as menacing as he could with a flushed face and snot coming from his nose.

“Sorry,” Adonis apologized, “Because you live alone, it’s difficult during times like this, isn’t it?”

Koga only grumbled, rolling back into bed, facing away from Adonis.

“I’ll make you something, okay?” Adonis said, getting up and doing so regardless of if Koga answered or not.

Koga closed his eyes, sounds dull in his head as he listened to whatever noise Adonis was making in the kitchen behind him. 

Koga heard a closet open. Adonis almost immediately peeked around the corner to ask ,“May I use your rice cooker?”

“Mmmnm,” Koga mumbled an affirmative reply, listening to Adonis prepare whatever he was making. The sound of rice hitting the bottom of the rice cooker was almost soothing, but that only begged a further question, “The hell are you making?”

“Oh,” Adonis seemed almost startled that Koga asked, he hesitantly responded, “I asked Kanzaki what would be good to make for someone who is sick. He suggested some kind of rice porridge, but I can’t recall the name.”

Koga didn’t respond, only vaguely registering Adonis’s words as he drifted to sleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept for, mind lost somewhere between dream and reality. Adonis was there when he closed his eyes too, sometimes uncomfortably working himself into Koga’s dreams.

Koga awoke calmly, a pleasant chill against his forehead. He snuggled against it, blessed coolness calming his fever for a short period of time.

“Oogami...”

“...donis.”

“Oogami you’re burning up, have you taken any medication?”

Adonis removed his hand from Koga’s forehead, opening the small bags that contained Koga’s prescriptions. At least Koga was able to go to the doctor, Adonis felt somewhat at ease.

“This medication says to take it with food. If you have not taken it today, I think now is a good time.”

Koga nodded, desperately wishing for that nice cool touch. He opened his eyes, wiping the drool off his mouth before weakly sitting up in bed. His head made a thick noise as it hit the wall he leaned against, his eyes falling shut at the dull pain.

“Oogami, please be careful,” he heard Adonis say, and that nice cool feeling was back against him. Adonis held Koga by the shoulder, gently resting a small pillow between his head and the wall. 

Koga finally opened his eyes, dull eyes meeting Adonis’s healthy expression. Adonis was a lot closer than Koga anticipated, practically in his lap.

Maybe not  _ practically _ , Koga reasoned with himself, but he wouldn’t mind if Adonis was. He’d probably feel all nice and cool, Koga could just rest his head against Adonis’s shoulder and fall asleep again.

Just because of the body temperature thing. The fever. Definitely.

Adonis set a small tray beside Koga, “I made you that rice porridge like Kanzaki told me to. I also have your medication, and I bought a vitamin water on the way here. Please eat up and grow strong again.”

Normally Koga would fight about the ‘grow strong’ bit. He  _ is strong _ after all. But now isn’t the time to argue. He takes the tray, remembering that this rice porridge does definitely have a name he could educate Adonis on, but he’s too busy downing that medication and finally eating something that hasn’t come from a bag for the first time in the past few days.

“I hope it tastes alright,” Adonis commented, not seeming to care that Koga wasn’t responding to him, “It seems kind of bland, maybe I should have added some kind of protein.”

“‘S fine,” Koga says between bites, savoring the flavorless soupy rice as if it was the first thing he’d consumed in weeks.

He eventually finished his food, slowly noticing that Leon was in the other boy’s lap. Adonis looked hesitant to do anything with him there, not wanting to disturb or move the dog.

Adonis never looked so gentle before. He was looking down at Leon, hands moved off to the side, raised beside his shoulders as if he wasn’t sure he should touch him.

Koga watched Adonis, obnoxiously slurping his porridge from the spoon, wondering what his guest would do.

Leon raised his paws, placing them on Adonis’s chest  and bounding up to lick the other male’s face.

“Oogami what do I do?” Adonis asked, and he sounded concerned.

_ Lick. Lick. _

Koga didn’t respond fast enough, and Adonis added another frantic  _ “Oogami,” _ as Leon showed no sign of leaving Adonis alone.

“He likes ya, good taste,” Koga murmured, and Adonis wasn’t sure whether Koga was calling him good taste, or if Leon enjoyed his literal taste when he licked him. “You can touch him, he won’t bite ya,” Koga added, and Adonis slowly moved his arms closer to Leon. A tentative gesture.

With Adonis’s hands on him, Leon finally settled in Adonis’s lap. The corgi looked at peace, enjoying Adonis’s (very very light) touches.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Adonis swallowed, nervously bringing his hand to Leon’s body once more, “He’s very small.”

Leon was strong, Koga knew that, but he really didn’t want to stress Adonis out over this. He savored the image of Adonis holding his satisfied dog, then pat the bed beside himself to call Leon over.

“Good boy,” Koga praised, rubbing his hands all over Leon, showing Adonis he can be as rough as he wants and Leon can handle it. His bowl spilled onto the bed with all of the motion; thankfully it was rather empty, but Adonis still reached for it as fast as he could.

“I’ll wash this before it makes a mess,” he said. He began to stand but Koga stopped him, grabbing the dish from his hand.

“I got this, I can take care a’ myself y’know?” Koga added, air of arrogance surrounding his sickly body. He made it a few steps before completely losing his balance. The world shook in front of him and he realized he was slowly getting closer to the floor.

“Oogami!” Adonis gasped, getting up as fast as he possibly could. Koga was going to fall if he didn’t do anything! He came over to protect Koga, not see him get injured.

Koga blinked in confusion, no longer falling.  _ Adonis is real close to me, _ was his first realization, followed by,  _ Adonis is holding me _ , as he realized he was now comfortably resting in the other boy’s arms.

“Oogami, please be careful,” Adonis said, genuine concern in his voice. Koga looked back into his eyes, realizing he’d never felt so cared for, like someone was actually looking out for his well-being. 

“I’m fine,” Koga replied, still as defiant as ever. His face was flushed, due to the fever of course. He let Adonis guide him back into bed, sitting beside him as he positioned a pillow below Koga’s head, slowly lowering him down. He finally let the facade slip as he felt Adonis’s chilly hand on his forehead, then his neck, helplessly leaning into the touch with a quiet, “Thanks.”

His eyes were closed, so he didn’t see it happen, but he was damn sure he felt Adonis’s lips on his forehead. He felt the closeness of the other boy as he leaned over him.

“Wha’s that?” Koga wondered aloud, peeking one eye open. He was met with many purple strands of hair.

Adonis only apologized, backing off immediately, “My mother does that to me, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do something strange.” He looked away, “Please ignore it… I’m realizing that sort of thing is appropriate between family, but not between friends.”

“We’re friends, you can do it,” Koga said, as if that justified any of it. He was starting to feel kind of delirious. Adonis kissed him.  _ He just said he could kiss him again? _

“I see,” Adonis replied, though he still felt no closer to understanding, “Please rest well, then you’ll be strong enough to care for yourself again.” He noticed Koga enjoying the chill of his hand, and he left it there against the other boy’s cheek. “It is my first time caring for someone else like this. I hope giving you one less thing to worry about leads to a speedy recovery.”

Koga nodded, warm cheek brushing against Adonis’s soothing hand. He was sure he’d feel fine tomorrow. Better than ever. Even if he didn’t feel better, Adonis would surely come back, and he was somehow looking forward to that potential outcome as well.


End file.
